Magic's Rage Year One
by pokedawnheart
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Fem-Country-Seer-Metamorphagus-Shifter-Harry, Neutral-Draco, Slight-Dumbledore-Bashing.


**Hello! Yes I really need to stop doing this, but my muse doesn't let me. I got this idea somewhat from reading "Price of Wisdom" by Phanfan925. Here's the full summary since I couldn't put it on:**

 **Summary: The personification of the Wizarding World, Magic (Harriet Magic), was always a strange nation. "Born" about a hundred years after England (Arthur Kirkland), Harriet didn't know at first what she was supposed to personify until the Dark Ages, when witch-hunting became very common. Not wanted to be tied to multiple Ministers of Magic (which would make work very hard), Harriet had made herself a free nation, not willing to listen to anyone but still having the connection with her people, by erasing the memories involving her from the minds of political leaders and anyone else who would disrupt the peace with her people. When "Lord Voldemort" started wreaking havoc on her people, Harriet joined the "Order of the Phoenix" in order to ensure the best route is taken, only to find that the only way to save her people is to "become" a Potter (Lily faking pregnancy and Harriet being the "baby"). After that Halloween night, however, things don't really go according to plan, as Harriet loses her memories and most of her powers for ten years. Deciding to play the part of Wizarding World Hero, if only for a while, Harriet returns to Hogwarts for "schooling", while informing the other nations that she was alright. Let's see how this goes!**

 **Pairings are going to happen, however I'm not entirely sure of who will be with who. But I will make one thing clear: I will NOT be doing boyxboy or girlxgirl. Don't like, don't read.**

 **I will have many flashbacks to various time periods, and most will be historically accurate. There will be some changes simply because I am NOT an expert.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Key:

 _Thoughts/Dreams_

 **Flashback**

"Taking Normally"

" _Other Language (Translation)"_

 _*Goblygock*_

 _[Mermish]_

 _{Parseltounge}_

 _-Spells-_

* * *

Prologue I

* * *

 _Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

 _I have something that I wish to tell you. A secret hidden for centuries. This is not a harmful secret, and it is best told in person. If you wish, you may bring your friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for support. Please come to the address on the other piece of parchment within the next day. I hope to see you, for what I tell you may save everything._

 _You can trust me._

 _Oh, and please don't bring Peter. I happen to not like rats._

Harriet Magic was not what most people would call normal. In fact, she is about as abnormal as they come. Not only was she a witch, and a powerful one at that, but she was the personification of the Wizarding World itself, not that anyone knew that. She had done a good job hiding her presence over the years, especially with her abilities. Very few wizards and witches over the years knew who she was- four of them being the Founders of Hogwarts. Those four had been very good friends and, even after all this time, she still missed them dearly.

Harriet shook her thoughts away from her dear friends for the millionth time; after all, now was not the time to be thinking about them. They had been dead for a little over a thousand years now. And, as Godric (who had been the last of the four to die) had said on his deathbed, she needs to focus not on the fact that four of her dear friends had died but the legacies they had left in their memories and the memories of others. She commonly scoffed at what the wizards and witches of the current generation thought about the Founders, especially Salazar and Godric, the two who started the "Prank War Free For All" tradition at Hogwarts. (Even if it was no longer practiced.)

Her thoughts were shaken from her by the song-like thrill of her fire phoenix, Ignis. He had been given to her by Arthur Kirkland- known as England to those that knew about the personified countries- well before the Age of the Founders, when they were basically children. He was currently sitting on his redwood perch, watching his mistress closely, worry clear in his black eyes.

And he had a very good reason to be worried. A brand new Dark Lord calling himself Voldemort had been wreaking havoc on the Wizarding World for the past twenty years and it doesn't look to stop anytime soon.

Harriet refocused on her plans. Recently, it was foreseen that a child born at the end of July would be able to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harriet had done her own foreseeing and the different paths of the future scared her more than anything. They all told of a second rise of Voldemort, the resulting war varying in years. It was with this vision when she made her plans. The Longbottoms would be expecting their son- Neville- soon, and Harriet needed all of the parts in play quickly, before the end of November. She was currently waiting for the Potters to arrive, along with their two friends Black and Lupin.

They arrived just as Haydra, her runespore given to her by Salazar, came back from hunting, scaring their guests out of their wits. It took a minute for Harriet to calm down her four guests but, once calm, James Potter decided to get right to the point. Sort of.

"Your letter was vague, so I'm guessing this is when you explain why you contacted us?" His voice was laced with suspicion that wasn't very well hidden, so it was obvious that he was more than just curious with her plan, more evidence being that he actually brought his dog animagus and werewolf friends.

Harriet took a deep breath, knowing that the success of her plan depended on their cooperation and willingness to hear her out. Which she knew would be asking for a miracle considering how narrow minded wizards and witches were these days. "What if I were to tell you that there is a loophole in defeating the Dark Lord within that stupid prophesy? Without having a child carry the weight of it all?" All four looked slightly relieved to hear that and Harriet counted that as a win, because it meant that they would listen. Hopefully. "And what if I were to tell you about a secret immortal society that has existed since the start of the countries?"

Now she lost them. They had a confused look in their eyes when she mentioned that part. She took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to Obiviate almost everyone who about her all of those years ago. Then again, it had not been her idea in the first place, stupid Ludwig.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius Black asked in surprise after a moment.

"I hate you, Ludwig," Harriet mumbled, glaring at the wall as if it were the personification of Germany. "Look," she said, "I know that this sounds weird, but it is the truth. Very few humans know about it, but we've been around for hundreds of years, some longer than others."

"So, you're one of them?" Lily asked timidly. When Harriet nodded, Lily asked the one question that the hardest to explain, "How does that happen?"

"Tell you the truth, we don't know. Point is, we personify the countries of the world and, as far as we know, we cannot die at all." Harriet explained to the best of her abilities. After all, she was the youngest of the European countries, only a hundred years younger than England, even if she was the most powerful of any of them.

"And you?" Remus Lupin asked. When she gave him a puzzled glance, much as they themselves had given her when she told them about the personified countries, he elaborated, "What do you personify?"

"Well, I personify the Wizarding World as a whole, making me the most powerful, no matter what Alfred says against it," Harriet responded with a shrug, looking non-chalet despite the fact that she claimed to be the strongest nation out there. Her four guests just started in shock. She was claiming be the most powerful nation in the world when she looked barely older than them.

"How is that possible? And who is Alfred?" James questioned in slight shock.

"It just is. And Alfred is the loudmouth United States. Just hope you don't meet him." Harriet responded, shaking her head in exasperation for the young North American country. She knew what Alfred meant to Arthur, and she sees him as a little brother herself, but he was loud and annoying and rather superstitious about anything, including magic. Though he does use magic at times, he prefers his gun, saying that it's more reliable. Harriet just let him, knowing that there was no point in arguing. Not many countries used the magic they have, some only subconsciously, but they all had wands for when they do use it.

"What's your name anyway?" Remus asked. She figured it was a responsible question since she never put her name on the letter for security reasons.

"My name is Harriet, Harriet Magic," She said with a smile.

* * *

 **Okay, how was that? You get more background information next chapter, though not much. You also get to learn the plan.**

 **Please leave a review if you read this, just so that I know people are paying attention to my stories.**

 **~pokedawnheart**


End file.
